The present disclosure relates to a power control method of a device controllable by a user's gesture. More specifically, the present invention proposes a method which reduces the power consumption of a camera for detecting a user's gesture, in a device that detects the user's gesture and performs a command corresponding to the detected gesture.
Recently, user input devices are being diversified, and moreover, provided are devices that recognize a user's gesture to receive a command.
Devices which recognize a user's gesture to receive a command use a motion sensor such as G sensor for recognizing the user's gesture, and capture an image with a camera to process the captured image.
In a method that captures an image with a camera to recognize a gesture, the camera is required to maintain a turn-on state for detecting a user's gesture. In devices that receive user inputs at lengthy intervals like televisions (TVs), however, a power is wasted when a camera is turned on for a long time.